


难违（二）［温曦］

by Maievi



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maievi/pseuds/Maievi





	难违（二）［温曦］

  天苍地穹，惊风飘白日，光景西驰流。  
  蓝曦臣是被一阵急促的顶弄搅得转醒，尚且还迷茫不清的大脑如同一团乱麻般无法理清所处状况。他下意识地感受到压迫，喘不过气，他抬手想要推据开身上的压力，然而刚伸出的手旋即就被另一只手骨节分明的手铺展开来，十指紧扣，继而被拉拽着覆于头顶上方。  
  粗喘声在他耳边回响，湿润的气息沾湿了他的脸颊，汗水从鬓角留下，汗津津的身躯黏糊糊黏连摩擦在一起，双腿被分开，根处糜红一片，撞击似乎无休无止。他像是狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，浮浮沉沉不受自己控制，似乎下一刻就要溺死在汪洋中，捣碎在热浪里。  
  窗外阴雨连绵不绝，朱帐帘下，黑暗保护了所有的淫靡。喘息声在墨色里恣意流转，玉体横陈，浆液与山林幽径一同在欢愉中浮沉。  
  混沌中，他意识到自己正被侵犯，开始极力扭动自己被压制的身躯。  
  “别动”温若寒沙哑的声音低沉在他耳侧回响，像是凶兽保卫自己的猎物，从腹腔发出震动声以震慑觊觎他食物的外人者。  
  蓝曦臣完全清醒过来，他侧过头，屈起腿想要抵开温若寒的躯体，“滚开！”  
  “许久没碰你了，想我吗？”温若寒强硬将他的头扭向自己，双目对视。  
  “你！你简直！简直...”  
  “简直什么？卑鄙？下流？曦臣真是清风朗月谦谦君子，连句骂人的话也不屑出口”，温若寒用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭蓝曦臣汗湿的脸颊，下身的动作却与他的神色截然相反，正狠狠抵弄着幽径深处的一处软肉，丝毫不留情，像是要将蓝曦臣整个人都破开，直搅五脏六腑。  
  蓝曦臣紧闭着双眼，用力咬着自己的唇，薄唇渗出殷殷红血，充盈嘴边的呻吟都被压了回去。  
  “你这不是挺想我的吗？如此紧，都要把我融化了”温若寒轻咬着蓝曦臣的耳朵，带着滚烫气息的污语秽词便一齐涌入。  
  “别忍着，我想听”温若寒用空余的手固定住蓝曦臣的脸，继而吻上了他紧闭的唇。  
  “呃......”当舌尖越过贝齿寻见了他的，辗转相绕，津液也相互纠缠时，呻吟便再也无法被抑制，声声都混着无法遮掩的情欲，与滋滋水声一同流蹿在昏暗的狭小房间里。  
  像是黑色虚无中炸开铁树银花，最后的稻草也不容置喙地压上，蓝曦臣不再做抵抗，干脆也发了狠地啃咬眼前之人。  
  似乎一切都混杂合一，舍弃所有，忘却所有，只保留最原始的形式，极尽索取，抵死缠绵，灵和肉都要相连。  
  待云雨初歇，温若寒压在蓝曦臣身上一动不动地调整不缓的气息，蓝曦臣疲软地连手指头也懒得动弹，抹额被扯了随意丢弃在一旁。  
  “温若寒你这样有意思吗？”潮湿静谧的黑暗中，蓝曦臣略显喑哑的话语如同惊雷般散开在房间四周，即刻间又被凝滞的时光吞噬。  
  “怎么，你不喜欢吗？”温若寒抬起头，拨弄着他被汗湿了的额发。  
  “我想杀了你”蓝曦臣不带感情的眸直直对上温若寒的眼。  
  “这可不行，你必须看着我立于河山群澜之上”温若寒睫毛微弯，像是压碎了人间白雪。


End file.
